A Cut Above the Rest
by MessyLittleDifferences
Summary: The Grand Prix Final has come to a close, Yurio winning gold and Yuri with a promise to Victor of five more world championships. A few months after, a relationship blossoms for Yurio, contesting how he feels heading into a new skating season. Not to mention Victor working out the space between coach and competitor...How will this new season of skating change them?
1. A Small Crack in the Ice

"Damn it!" Yuri is face down on the ice, his fourth time in this skate. He pushes on to rush to finish his toe-loop but also misses that and ends up losing his footing altogether. He's down again on his knees, sweating and panting. Why can't he just get this right?

"Yuri?"

The music has stopped and Victor is looking at him, leaning his head in his hands with a puzzled expression. "You've fallen five times in this skate alone, what is the matter? Do you want to finish practise for today?"

"I don't know... I just can't seem to get my head to focus. And the start of the next season is looming ahead of us-"

"Yuri-" Victor glides onto the ice next to him, gripping him at his elbows and tilting his chin so his eyes meet his. "It's four weeks away, you've got plenty of time. And you got silver last year - so close to the gold!" He punches the air in excitement. "I have every faith you'll score gold this year. You'll see." Yuri grimaces in reply.

"Come come, enough practise. Time for something to eat I think - and maybe we go to a sauna!"

That had been Victor's preference every night since being in Russia.

_Hi I'm Yuri Katsuki - and here's what's happened to me since placing second in the Grand Prix Final. I went back to Japan for a bit, my parent's Hot Springs business is now a hot tourist spot for up and coming and classic skaters, so that's cool. I then relocated with my coach, Victor back in Russia so he could start training too. We train, we eat, we sauna. We train we eat, we sauna. I've seen Yurio quite a bit, he just looks mad but always seems to bring me a pack lunch when Victor's not looking. I guess we have a bond. Now we're all training for the new season and this time Victor is skating! _

"Yuri, are you coming? You're just look like you're lost in space!"

Yuri snaps out of his trance as he's untying his last skate. He hurries, sliding it off and grabbing the other as he runs out of the door. "Coming!"

The arrive at the restaurant a few hours later. Gosh it's nice in here, Yuri thinks. He's tried not to feel out of place at the places Victor has taken him, but he can't help it sometimes when Victor just glides through here easily. People squeezing his arm, asking him how he's doing and _always _giving him the best table in the house. Guess he just got lucky being brought with him. They settle on again, one of the nicest tables and a waitress starts pouring wine. Yuri quickly covers his glass. "No no thank you." Victor eyes him over the menu.

"I told you, I don't drink before a season."

"Yuri, it's four weeks."

"I'm training, so no."

Victor smiles and rolls his eyes over the menu again. "Looks like we'll both have the salad, yah?"

Yuri sighs. "Yeah salad and veg."

"Can't have you becoming little piggy again can we?" Victor says, poking at his belly. The waitress laughs, takes their order and leaves Yuri wanting to sink into the floor.

They walk home, Victor chattering away about different ways to add in the jumps and to tone it down for the short programme but Yuri's lost in his thoughts, his chest tight and his hands clammy.

What if he was meant to quit last year? He'll never be able to over take Victor, who is he kidding?


	2. A Delightful Distraction

The next day sees Victor at brunch with Chris in his charming hotel room near the pier. Chris often spends some of his training in Russia with Victor, the culture inspires him he says. Victor doubts that very much. The very same is staring into his coffee, wondering why Yuri is being so... Yuri with him.

"He's so quiet, Chris. He hasn't loosened up in ages, and I feel he's slipping from me."

"Well then, sounds like we need a huge party," Chris says cheerfully,looking at Victor from under his long eyelashes. He's sucking on a small lollipop and waving it about for emphasis. "Because- at the party, we'll get Yuri to have a little drink. And maybe a few more. Because we know what happens to the sweet boy when he's had a few."

Victor sips his black coffee, sighing. "I wanted our first time to be special. And sex isn't really the point-"

"You also wanted your first time to be about a year ago. Look. If you don't do something _drastic_, it'll only get worse. He'll get more and more anxious. And sex, as we know, should be liberating. Get rid of the worry once, and it'll be so much easier."

"Hmm." He looks out of Chris's hotel window. Naturally it's a five star hotel, and naturally he has his own pool on the balcony.

"The party can't be at my house. My parent's are way too nosy."

Chris sighs, lollipop coming out of his mouth in frustration. "It's like you didn't listen to anything I just said. Fine, look that's not even a worry! We'll have it here! I'll decorate the pool area with some fairy lights, a small marquee, music - of course the intoxicating music and a punch table."

"I think you're in the wrong profession, Chris. Party planning becomes you."

"Well. You can pay me for my service once I've retired from skating. For this time, I'm simply doing you a delicious favour."

Victor flicks his fringe out of his eye. "One problem. Yuri won't drink. He barely touches alcohol."

"You think that's a problem?" Chris tsks. "Leave it with me. I'll send the invites around and sort everything. All you have to do is book a hotel room here and bring your Japanese snack."

"How big a party?"

"As many skaters as can drag themselves to Russia for a wild night."

"Da." Victor checks his phone, frowning a little. Yuri hasn't texted him at all. He expected a whole flurry of messages.

Yuri reaches for his phone when he hears it buzz, only to have it snatched out of his hand. "Yurio! It's Victor-"

"Yes, and you'll make him wait. Don't be needy. It's embarrassing."

"But I don't want him to worry-" Yuri lunges for it, but gets a hard kick in the shin again, the younger boy continuing to suck his straw at the same time.

"Let him worry. It's good for him to not be in control."

Yuri pants in frustration. "Don't use me as a way to get at him."

"Don't use me as a distraction when he's not with you-!"

"Ow- ow- fair enough-"

"Come practice with me," Yurio demands.

"Now? But-"

"But _Victor_?"

"But I don't have any of my stuff on me," Yuri finishes. "I'd love to, though. Maybe we could- we could make it a regular thing? I learn so much, watching you."

Yurio blinks, touched. "You do? Fine. We'll meet for practice every Tuesday. And no Victor. I want to see you skate for _you_."

Yuri smiles, and they continue chatting, time rolling by. For two isolated, shy skaters, it's nice to find that they're not very alone at all.

"Yuuuri." That familiar drawl.

Yuri jumps in surprise, smile bright as he sees his fiance. "Victor!"

Victor leans down to kiss his cheek, arm around his shoulder. "My love. You might be asking, how did I find you when you deliberately avoided my calls?"

"I didn't del-" Yuri feels his foot stamped on and remembers his coaching. "...I was just enjoying being out."

Victor raises an eyebrow, surprised by this change from the nervous, quiet Yuri he saw this morning. He looks over to the culprit who made his Yuri more carefree.

"Ahh here is Yurio!" He reaches over to ruffle the younger boy's hair.

"What are you doing? Absolutely not. Get off of me, you weird groomer!"

Victor chuckles as Yurio struggles to push himself further back in the booth. Yurio scowls, as Victor carries on chattering, but feels a pull to one of the booths across from them. He looks over, but nothing is there. He shrugs off the pull in the pit of his stomach and turns his attention back to the conversation of a party.

"What sort of party?!"

"Ahh yes Yurio, you can come too! But do you need to let your Grandpa know?"

This lands Victor a sharp kick to the face."

"Flexible as always." Laughs Victor, rubbing his nose.

"Please come," Yuri begs shamelessly. "Yurio, please. If you don't, I'll be alone."

"Where did I go?" Victor demands, managing not to blurt that the Plan is to stick to his side.

"Well- you're just so sociable and-"

"Shh." Victor puts a finger softly to his boyfriend's lips. "Now. As I was saying. I found you because your lovable fans are loyally recording your every move." He points, and a few camera flashes go off outside the window as he smiles photogenically. Yurio and Yuri have less pleasant expressions. "So you might want to be careful leaving."

"We've been stalked?" Yuri whispers.

"Shit," Yurio mutters softly around the straw of the banana milkshake Yuri bought him.

"Do you want us to walk you anywhere?"

"I don't need babysitting, piggy- I'll be fine. Go away with all this PDA before I throw up."

"Excellent. I need some Yuri time. Party means new outfits!" Victor pulls Yuri up and twirls him.

"Oh no. I have plenty of clothes-"

"You have rags, but these need to be _special_."

"No- please- I don't want to shop-"

Yurio watches incredulously as Victor hoists a protesting Yuri over his shoulder and, with a spring in his step, heads for the door. "Bye, little kitten. See you at the party!"

The small gathering of Yurio fans part for him (though they take a good few pictures- Victor even pauses to smile at them; that'll be all over skating social media tonight. Yurio suspects that Victor seizes any opportunity to show off his relationship). While the superfans are distracted, Yurio sneaks carefully to the back of the cafe. Perhaps he can use a back door?

Thankfully, the staff are merciful, and he slips out the fire exit. He shuts and flattens himself against it, mind working quickly. Which way should he go? Which way is least likely to be covered?

"This feels familiar."

Yurio's head snaps around, seeing someone tend to a motorbike, back to him. Dark clothes, scarf, effortless cool… he knows that voice.


	3. Did you want the Madness?

Otabeck? "Eh- what are _you_ doing here?"

Otabeck shrugs, unfazed, putting his helmet on. "Offering you another ride. Unless you don't want one."

He can ask questions later. Yurio catches the helmet thrown to him, and is on the back in a second, carefully holding onto his jacket.

Otabeck moves Yurio's arms around him before starting the bike, hands lingering on his wrists. "Tighter. I don't want the Russian fairy hurt on my watch."

"Russian fairy is tougher than he looks." Yurio mutters against his leather jacket. They speed off down the alley, Yurio's hair flying back. They swerve onto the main street where sure enough a crowd as appeared screaming his name. Cameras flash but with Otabeck's motorbike skills he manoeuvres around them, heading to a desolate part of town.

They stop off at a roadside garage, Otabek getting fuel. Yurio stretches as he watches him. "What brought you across the border then? You're not exactly close!"

"Not exactly very far, either." He has a small frown as he looks off into the distance. "Just thought I'd drive by. See what I could find."

God, Yurio thinks. And he thought _he _was edgy. "Surprising you found me. Russia is a big place."

"There wasn't much else I wanted to find." Otabek points at the phone shaped bulge in his jacket pocket. "Your fans are very useful."

"You're _stalking_ me? You could have sent me a message!"

Otabeck returns the fuel nozzle and screws the cap on his bike, holding his glove in his mouth as he swipes his card through the machine. "True. But I couldn't deny it was more exciting to _find_ you. Would you rather I asked permission?"

"You- you-" Yurio's mouth is open. Anybody else would be getting a punch or kick, but for some reason, all he can do is gibber. "...Whatever. Want to go somewhere?" He swings his leg over the bike and settles, trying to squash the excitable little voice that wants to have an excuse to hold onto the man again. "Do you need my permission for that, or shall we get on-"

Otabeck smiles wolfishly and takes Yurio's chin in hand. "You think I'm the type to ask for it?"

"A little -" Yurio blushes, he wants to wrench his chin from his hand but his eyes are locked onto Otabeck's.

"Pah. I think you like a little drama in your relationships."

The older man jumps on the bike and pedals it to roaring life.

"Re-re-relationship?" Yurio whispers, getting lost in the noise of the motorbike on gravel. "And where exactly are we going?"

Otabeck turns around, his mouth giving a small smile at the corner which makes Yurio's stomach turn to liquid.

"Red Square."

"Red Square it is."

Yuri has his arms wrapped around the man tightly (after all, they are going quickly. It isn't because he really wants to), and it's reluctantly he lets go once they slow to park. He distracts himself by glancing at his phone. Five texts and a missed call.

_Did you get out okay?_

_Yurio?_

_Are you okay! I'm not okay until I know!_

_Yurio! Don't play with me- I promise I'll have more dignity with Victor if you just tell me where you are! Have they kidnapped you?_

_I might have to call the police if I haven't heard from you soon-_

"Jesus," Yurio stares at his phone, so enraptured in disbelief that he's startled when he feels fingers undoing his helmet.

"Somebody else wants your attention?" Otabek's hair has miraculously survived being crushed by the helmet, precisely styled as usual.

"Eh, hardly. You know Yuri? He thinks he's my mother." Yurio means to protest that he can remove his own helmet, and who does this man think he is, but none of that manages to come out, and by the time he's realising he should be protesting, Otabek has already gently removed the helmet and turns away to stash it in his bike.

"Katsuki? He's here too?"

"Mmhmm. Lives with Victor now." Yurio rapidly texts. _Stop whinging, I'm fine. Still out. _He pauses, not knowing what to say. It's not a date. It's a casual meet up. Isn't it? Best not to say. _With Otabek._

"He must care for Victor a great deal to leave his country and family."

"Care? Pah. Haven't you seen those two idiots together? They're in _love_. Grossly. Fine, but I don't need to see it. Also, Victor can be a real dick."

"I didn't think you were particularly involved with anyone." Otabek finishes with his bike and gestures. "Lead the way, if you want."

"In-involved! I just know them well. Doesn't mean I'm involved. We'll go this way." Heading towards the square (going tourist will be such a drag) Yurio is about to say he doesn't even really like them, but that wouldn't be true. He shuts his mouth and decides to go on the offensive. "What about you, anyway? Are you _involved _with anyone?"

"I don't involve myself with people unless I have to, or want to. Most of the time, I don't want to. So no I'm not involved right now."

"Argh. Good."

"I have to ask, do you think about our pair skate? Or was that something just for the audience? Ever since that night-"

Yurio blushes and turns away to view the castle.

"-You haven't even talked about it!"

"What is there to talk about?" Yurio scuffs his shoe on the floor. From the heat of the performance, he'd expected to lose his virginity in the damn bathroom- after the performance, he'd had to give an interview. Otabek had been waiting at first, but by the time it was over… "You vanished on me. JJ said you'd changed your mind or something, that I was just a kid to you. Whatever. It was a fun skate. I knew I had more eros than agape." _Stupid Victor._

Otabek is staring at him, frown growing. "JJ said _what_?"

"Do I have to repeat myself!?"

"I was respectfully asking Chris to stop sticking his hand down his pants," Otabek growls. "He was being… never mind. When _I _came back, you were heading off with the lovebirds."

"So you still- it was real?" Yurio's stomach feels flipped, wobbly.

"Real?" The older man takes his wrist, pulls him to the edge of the square for a little privacy, and suddenly his body is very close, and he smells like- woodspice and leather- and he's holding Yurio against the wall, firm. "If you think I'm a good enough actor to _pretend _I want to rip your gloves off you, I'm in the wrong profession. I barely managed to stop at gloves. I wanted to take you back to a hotel room where you couldn't skate away, and rip the rest off. You still think I _pretend_ to desire you?"

Yurio stares at him, time seeming to stand still though his fingers are holding onto Otobeck's jacket for dear life to stop him falling back. "You didn't tell JJ that I was just a kid?"

"I'm going to kill that man." Otobeck brings Yurio up to his lips, his hands lifting him up by his jacket scruff. The kiss is gentle and intimate, and he puts him back down both he and Yurio are slightly shaking. "If you think that was acting, I better win an Oscar instead of a gold medal, because I've never felt this way about anyone before."

They stay in the shelter of the shadow, the noise around them starting to pick up as more tourists appear for the mid afternoon tour. Still blushing Yurio pushes himself back a little back. "Why didn't you think to check on me? You say I didn't message you but did your PHONE MAGICALLY STOP WORKING?"

"How could I possibly broach that subject thinking you were giving me a clear sign by walking off that you didn't see anything more than a performance in that? I also thought that the fact you weren't 16 at the time-"

"Well I am now! You should be the mature, experienced one." Yurio summons all his courage and snatches Otabek's hand. "Fine. In case it wasn't obvious, I can't lie in my performances. I am very much ready to have my clothes removed by your teeth. But that's later." He starts off towards the architecture, thankful that the man doesn't resist. Yurio's not sure he'd be able to move him if he did. "Right. Now, come. I'll show you this silly tourist trap and then we're going to a lame party. You want to go to a lame party?"

"I hate parties," Otabek says, but he's still following. In fact, he's by Yurio's side in a few quick strides, and he lets go of his hand so he can wrap an arm around his waist instead, holding him tightly.

"I hate people," Yurio says. "But I'm going to the lame party so if you want my clothes off tonight, you're coming."

"If you hate people, why are you going?"

"Be_cause_ I promised Yuri. He needs me. He's weak and vulnerable, like an exposed belly." Yurio pulls a juice box out of his pocket, trying to get used to the strange but not unpleasant sensation of being held. He offers it to Otabek, who obligingly takes a small sip.

"So it's a skating thing."

"Mmhmm. I think many people are going." Yurio takes a suck on his straw feeling very grown up. He's going to a party with his hot maybe-boyfriend, who is probably going to kill a man there, and probably then they will have sex, covered in blood.

"Is Chris going to be there?"

"Da. It's his party." The hand on his waist tightens. "Watch it -are you trying to leave bruises_!_"

"Sorry. I'll come." Somebody has to protect this spiky little creature. "But don't expect me to talk to people."

"You won't need to, just stand there, look pretty & grunt." Yurio waves at him, and runs on ahead- he actually loves the architecture here. Otabeck laughs and runs after him, for the first time being completely carefree is exactly his idea of heaven.


	4. Temper Temper

**We enter in at the night of the party - Chris has organised everything from the lights to the playlist and Victor hopes this will be enough to get Yuri relaxed enough to let them enter the next stage of their relationship without getting overwhelmed. **

**powerpuffgirl543 - I tried to message you back about Otayuri ( I desperately need to spill my feelings and thoughts with a fellow shipper so if you ever come on private message feel free to chat! :) & Thank you for reading and reviewing, means a lot! Enjoy Chapter 4! **

"C'mon Victor, pick a song from my intoxicating playlist and come and help me lay out the refreshments!"

"In a second-!"

_Too sexy. Too slow. Too violent though I bet Yurio would like that. Too soppy, too pacey - how do we move to this without being a blur? ARGH. _

"Victor you just want a nice sensual bop in the background, kay?"

Chris pulls the ipod from him and selects a perfect rhythmic beat that pulses through the entire hotel room at a rumble. "There. Now, APHRODISIAC SNACKS! Come, come!"

Victor wanders over, feeling something strange within. Is it… nerves? "You haven't actually drugged these, have you?"

"Please. You don't need to drug the man. Just help him with that distressing chastity." Chris dips his finger in a sauce and sucks it, moaning in delight. "You don't seem with it."

"I'm worried." Victor half-wails, lying down on a handy couch in a dramatic flourish.

"_Worried!_ The Victor I knew had people begging to get in his bed. And had plenty of trouble getting people out of it. I'll tell you what's gone wrong." Chris leaps on top of him. "You've been so busy focusing on Yuri, you've forgotten who you are. You're a skating _god_. People cry when you skate. People swoon if you glance those sultry, icy eyes their way. You're ridiculously handsome, and it helps the sex appeal that you're a baby lord." He can see Victor regain some dignity, some confidence. "You owe me some compliments later."

"All the compliments." Victor picks Chris up and twizzles him (it's much more effort than lifting Yuri, who is far shorter. "You're right. I'm quite a catch."

"That's more like it. You'll be fine tonight. Think of how it will all change if tonight is successful! He might be a hungry little beast." Chris sidles off to the punch and adds a good glug of vodka. "What are those?"

Victor is putting out juice cartons with post-its. "These are for Yurio."

"You can't put _juice_ out at my sexy party! What if Yuri chooses that instead of the punch?"

"He won't, Yurio will eat him alive. Besides, I'll be steering him the right way. How do I look?"

Chris looks him up and down, critically, and dusts his shoulders of his crisp, perfectly fitted suit. "_Stud_. What's Yuri wearing?"

"I bought him some clothes today-"

"Something tight to show off that tiny waist? Mm."

Victor lifts a finger, pleased with himself. "_And _I convinced him he has to wear a tie. I plan to lead him to the romance room. A little more dignified than me carrying him."

Chris gasps in excitement.

"See I can make it all about the performance too!" Victor waggles his finger and shakes his hips in a way that makes both him and Chris laugh. "Ah, well maybe I'm not as graceful when I'm not on the ice."

"Ah shucks, please- if you weren't trying to get in Yuri's pants, you could certainly get in mine."

Victor gives him a playfully stern look and twizzles the light switches, settling on a lovely warm dim swash. Chris plugs in the draping fairy lights to the balcony and sets the pools temperature to warm. There's a knock just as Victor finishes styling his hair. He gulps.

Chris winks at him as he opens the door. "AHHH Yuri, Yurio, come in come in come in! And - OTABECK? WELL WELL WELL" Chris almost faints at the sight of the silent stallion who is in many a wet dream. "Very pleased you seemed to hear of my invitation." A hand dabbles down his chest, much to Yurio's disgust.

Yurio smacks his hand down, teeth baring in a growl. 'Down, Swiss. Or I'll put you down.'

'Cute.' Chris ruffles his hair, but he's fast enough to evade the attempt to bite. 'Not that sort of party, pretty boy. Come everybody-' He lingers to close the door, eyes raking Yuri from behind. He nods approvingly. Those trousers are a _good fit_. Victor does have an eye. 'Drinkies to your right. And juice for our new world champion, huzzah.'

Victor manages to restrain himself from beelining for Yuri - just as Chris said, Yuri is by him in a few seconds. He leans down to kiss Yuri's forehead. "My love. Looking ravishing."

"Oh.. Oh." Yuri flushes. "You look- amazing. As usual. Did- did you say there was alcohol free stuff-"

"Are you sure you don't want a little drink?" Chris asks, pouting his way into view. "Take the nerves off."

"I'm not nervous. Am I? Parties aren't my thing." Yuri pulls at his collar. This shirt really, _really _fits.

Chris brings them beautiful sunset coloured punch with umbrellas, orange slices. He's stuck an umbrella into Yurio's straw hole in his carto. 'OOh- the door.' He thrusts the carton at Otabek -"For the minor.' -before flouncing to the door. Yurio growls under his breath._ I'm 16!_

Yuri tentatively sips his drink. "Ooft. Strong. This is definitely not alcohol? I don't know if I trust Chris."

"I'll get you one that's _definitely_ alcohol free.' Victor feels the slightest pang of treachery, but knows it's for the best. He heads off to the bar.

"JJ," Chris squeals. "So surprised you made it- now it's a _party-"_

Yurio leans back (he can't see past the others) and sees the Canadian breezing in. He feels Otabek tensing, and is that a growl? 'Don't, Beka."

"Well goddamn!" JJ shouts. "Are those the broad shoulders and edgy haircut of a man who told me _he would never be caught dead at a party-!_ so good of you to sacrifice your evening to babysit."

"Babysit?" Yurio growls at him, side stepping between Beka and JJ. "I don't need no babysitter, but keep going like that and you'll wish you brought a bodyguard!"

Yuri sighs, head in his hands. JJ is the ultimate party ruiner, why is he even here?

Even Chris loses his smile at the atmosphere ruiner. "Now now, FUN FUN FUN is what's needed here. Punch, JJ?" He tried to lead him away but JJ sees fun in poking Yurio, it seems to be riling Otabeck up further.

"D'aww. You've got a lot of spunk. One day you might have the muscle to match it." JJ is beaming. "Are you here to make up for our tiny Champion's Tinyness?" He gasps in delight, spotting Yuri. The only reason he manages to spot Yuri is because he sees Victor hand him a drink. Yuri himself is trying to hide behind a pillar. "Is that my _favourite _go hard, go home party boy? My god, Yuri, you made that party last year- without you, we'd all have been bored stiff. Get that man some more drink-"

"Oh my god," Yuri whispers. "I need to go."

Victor places a firm hand on his shoulder and steers him _into_ the fray, ignoring the pleas and murmuring into his ear. "You need to _own_ what you do. Yes, you were drunk. But it's true. That was the best party we've had in years."

"Don't start on _him_," Yurio is snapping, now being held back (with ease) by Otabek. "I'll take you myself."

Chris is busy absorbing the dynamic. There's something going on with these two. He'd thought it after their skate, but now… Otabek has _never_ socialised. And why is he even in Russia? He prances for the door again. "Phichit, Leo- so glad you made it- Georgi! You look _anguished_. Heartbreak is growth, ja?"

Yurio grimaces. The last thing this party needs is Georgi ugly crying.

"I'm sorry you can't entertain yourself at parties, JJ" Yuri says, desperately grabbing all his courage and eros while Victor is right beside him. "I'm taking a night off being entertainment." He raises his glass, takes a long drink of his new, definitely alcohol free drink and sweeps past, hoping he looks sexy and confident, and takes a seat on a couch, beckoning. "Victor."

Victor wolf whistles and sits beside him, legs crossed and they both starting having an in-depth conversation. Yurio nods hard, starting to turn into Otabek's arms.

"What he SAID, punk!"

JJ looks slightly put out but squints at the way Yurio turns into Ota- _Omg. _He goes to get a drink, he can act on that later.

A few more skaters arrive, and there's a pleasant buzz of conversation.

Chris is an excellent host, keeping everyone's glasses full- so much so that when Yurio takes one step towards the bar, he's already pressing a juice box into his hand.

"I wanted to try the punch," Yurio protests.

"Perhaps you shouldn't. It's… a nasty, burning flavour. I certainly won't be buying it again."

Otabek gives Chris a strange look. "Sounds like alcohol."

"No, silly-" Chris pats Otabek's back , hand lingering in a stroke - gosh, so _firm_ and muscular, why does he never wear tighter costumes- "I just don't want our sweet ballerina to have a sore throat and be even more angry. Besides, you wouldn't want his throat sore to start with, would you?"

Otabek chokes on his mouthful of punch. Yurio frowns at him. Chris skips off, seeing Victor wave. Yuri must need a refill. This is his _fourth _glass! Things are going very well. He swoops down and tops up all the glasses.

"You need to get rid of Phichit," Victor whispers to him as he leans over the couch. He's too distracted. "_Please_. They're just talking about friendship stuff. I can't start a fire while they're talking about hamsters."

Phichit is irritatingly observant. "You seem a little tipsy, Yuri. Maybe go easy on the drink."

Yuri frowns at his new glass. "I'm not drinking though."

"Maybe you had one that had alcohol," Victor says. "In any case, I think you're _fine_. I'm here, and I'm not going to let you wreck my reputation. You trust me."

"Course." Yuri has a permanent slight flush, and he certainly is more relaxed as Victor's managed to get him to sit across his lap, but that's about it. More is required.

He mouths to Chris that he needs another, in acknowledgement of both comments waves to Georgi. The sloucher comes over, eyes still black. Does he wear this make up all the time?

"What?"

"I need your help!"

"Well I don't need yours!" He answers drunkenly, looking back at his phone. A picture of his ex still shines there. _Perfect, _thinks Chris. He grabs Phichit mid talk about Hamster as he gives Victor the drink to give to Yuri who looks away from Phichit at precisely the right moment.

"Phichit, thank goodness. You've got the best ear and I think Georgi needs some help. He's trying to contact his ex."

"Oh no - um Georgi-?"

"What?!" Says the Russian with no soul. "I cry every day, I sob into her voice mail and still she reject her prince. Can she not see that our souls are entwined- cAN SHE NOT?" He starts sobbing on Phichit's shirt, who pats him uncomfortably. Chris mutters what a good person he is as he ushers them outside into the corridor mentioning something about taking him for a talkywalk. Along with Phichit's jacket and wallet there's nothing for him to go back for. Chris closes the door, smug.

Yuri looks around, blinking. "Where-"

"Oh, he popped out. Needed some air." Victor blesses Chris and blows him a subtle kiss. "Now. Where were we? We were talking about-"

Another hour passes.

Phichit has still not returned from his pop for air but Georgi's sobs aren't audible, so everybody is happy to sacrifice the poor Thai for that blessing.

JJ is re-enacting one of his many routines for a small audience.

Yurio has been watching Yuri, and thinking, and getting increasingly angry. "Beka. Does Yuri seem sober to you?"

The man shakes his head. He's found beer, so he's happier with that than he was with the tropical delights.

"Right. Hold my juice." Yurio gives him the carton and heads for the lounge, a small storm of fire and fury. Chris appears right in front of him, and he almost crashes. "Move, Swissy. I'm destroying this 'party'. You've gotten Yuri drunk for amusement _again-_"

'Wait wait. Look. Let me tell you the truth.' Chris puts an arm around him, is swiftly batted off ("PERVERT"), attracting a surly Otabek. 'Fine. I won't _molest_ you. Listen. Yes, maybe he's drunk _but_ he's not smashed. Victor's looking after him, and I've been careful. And look, he's happy. Nobody should have horrid memories of parties."

Yurio growls as Victor whispers into Yuri's ear, running a hand up his leg. The younger man cuddles up closer to him, fiddling with his open shirt. That is far too eros, and sober Yuri would be mortified.

"You know, you should be thanking me," JJ says, clinking glasses with Otabek's beer while he's trying to head towards Yurio. "You do _not _wanna get involved with a kid. Especially one with issues."

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh he speaks!" JJ's smile is now huge. "I'm just saying that Yurio is out of your league. Your age league. Honestly, I'm saving you from going through someone else's puberty."

Yurio appears, flushing deep red, Chris having convinced him that he'd help Yuri and Victor leave so Yuri was away from cameras. "What did you say, arsehole?" Otabek puts a consoling arm around him, kissing gently on the side of his head.

"He's saying garbage. Come, let us leave. We don't need to prove anything."

JJ feels a rush of incredulous rage. He is JJ. He has a right to be heard. A right to be liked. A right to be the king of every party. He'd even take Chris as queen as he knows how to throw one. But to be insulted like this - no no. If they won't let him be the entertainer, he can still make this party one to remember.

"Yeah yeah, leave and take your PERVERSION with you." The music went quiet at that exact moment. Chris at the door had just closed it to Victor and Yuri who are merrily off down the hallway to their room, blissfully unaware. His face falls again at the drop.

"Now now, JJ. That's a bit out there-"

"Is it? A recent minor, with a broody pervert? He's messed up- never socialises but comes out to play for a 16 year old? SICK. And _the kid? _Anger issues man, total background fuck up. He idolises an old man for gods sake-"

Otabek is in front of him, a shadow cast straight over JJ. Yurio is frozen behind him, anger unable to come to him at the shock of the words that hang in the air. Chris struggles his way through the remaining people. He doesn't want to pay for damages.

"Otabek, JJ- stop stop stop . This is a party, not a fight club-"

Otabek's voice seems to have deepened, his dark gaze fixed on JJ. "Say that about Yurio again."

JJ opens his mouth, and gets a punch straight in the nose. Blood pours from it, and he winces, shifting balance. "Fine, if that's what you want-"

Chris dives between them. "Stop, silly boys. _Stop_. JJ, go the bathroom. Then leave. Otabek, my parties are sexy, not bloody."

"Truth hurts. Doesn't make me wrong."

Otabek is still bristling, tensing at JJ but there's a slight nudge into his side, and he finds Yurio close to him. He glares at JJ challengingly, but the Canadian doesn't say anything else, sweeping off to the bathroom, humming Theme of King JJ. Another man might have asked if _anybody else wanted to say anything_, but Otabek has his silence, and that's enough.

Yurio, despite all his anger , has never actually seen a proper punch thrown before. He sees Otabek's grazed knuckles, can sense the fury in his veins. He's still smarting from JJ's words, but that's less important right now. "Beka. Please. Let's go."

Chris glances around at the guests. "Let's all be out. Shoot shoot. I need my beauty sleep." Besides, he should have a hot update in the morning. Victor _promised_, and he won't be allowed to forget_._

Otabek grabs their coats, a protective arm around Yurio, staying in complete silence the whole tram ride to Yurio's place.

Yurio stands awkwardly outside his house. Otabek had already agreed to stay the night but he had stopped as soon as they reached the steps.

"Beka?" Yurio watches him, the older boy doesn't look up, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I think I'm going to go back to my hotel."

Yurio cringes - and somehow that hurts more than anything JJ had said earlier. "Why, because of what that Canadian punk said? Because he obviously isn't fulfilled in life-"

A finger is to his lips to silence him. Yurio stops and looks up, a little surprised at the wetness on his cheeks. What is that? Oh. It's coming from him. He looks up at Otabek, his own hand resting on the one that punched JJ, gently stroking over his grazes.

"You didn't need to do that for me."

"I had to. I wanted to. He was out of line and I can't stand there as he hurts you like that."

"He said some pretty rough shit about you too-"

"-And I can take that."

Yurio closes his eyes and gently leans against the hand that is still cupping his face. "Are you still not coming in?"

"Not tonight. I think I need a walk. I have some things to think about."

Yurio nods, though he can't stop the ball of emotion in his throat. He holds it in, but barely. He wanted Otabek tonight, he wanted to be held. And now he'd be alone - "Right." He coughs aggressively. "Grandpa would probably freak anyway." He doesn't linger, heads quickly inside.

He closes his bedroom door, seeing Grandpa has covered a small bowl of leftovers on his desk, a juice box next to it. Potya trots to his legs and rubs on them, mrowing. "Who needs a man, anyway? I've got you. I'm fine. Whatever." He gets ready for bed, trying to make himself angry so that he can't be sad. "People are stupid." He sends a text to Yuri, then growls at himself. Yuri is either crashed out asleep or is subject to some perversion right now. He's not going to reply, and now Yurio seems needy. Yurio will have to be extra mean to him for a few days. He only went to that stupid party because the pork cutlet bowl wanted him to. He flings himself on his bed and sighs. He really doesn't know who Beka is at all...


End file.
